The First Date
by blueb00ks
Summary: Lily and James go to Hogsmeade to discuss Heads duties, but will that meeting turn into something more?
1. Lily

"How do I look?" I nervously asked, giving the dress robe a twirl.

"You're wearing _that_ to a simple Head's meeting at Hogsmeade?" Marlene challenged. We've been having this kind of banter ever since the beginning of the term when James was made Head Boy and I was made Head Girl.

"Is there something wrong with wearing dress robes?" I refuted, despite the fact that I knew very well that a dress robe was way too formal for a meeting between friends.

"You look like you're going out on a date, not meeting with a 'friend'" Alice helpfully chirped in.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have feelings for James?" asked Dorcas.

"100% sure" I lied. I was 100% sure that I do have feelings for him, but I will deny them for as long as I live.

"Well, miss I-don't-like-James-Potter-even-though-I-totally-do, you better get going because it's almost 11" Mary pitched in. Ignoring the first part of her offhanded comment, I hurriedly head out to meet James in the Great Hall.

Despite my raging hormones, I was confident that I'd have everything under control. All I had to do was treat him like I treat everyone else. Boy was I wrong. He was dressed casually, and his T-shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Great. Now it's going to look like I tried too hard and my intentions will be misunderstood. Since when did I care about what others thought about my appearance? Oh right, ever since I started having a crush on James Potter. This was going to be harder than I anticipated.

"Hey, you look nice. Are you ready? I brought parchment and quills to draft the schedules" James's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hi, let's get going" I responded, trying not to blush at the compliment.

Like usual, the Three Broomsticks was really crowded, but we eventually found a table for two. I could feel all eyes on us as we chatted. _Lily Evans and James Potter? Together?_

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. What a rare sight! What can I get you two today?" Madame Rosmerta greeted us.

"Two butterbeers, please" James ordered.

"Anyhow, let's get to work. Let's start with the 5th years and continue from there" I suggested. Working keeps my brain from wandering to other places, such as James's muscular arms or his hazel eyes. Even though forming prefects' schedules isn't hard, it'll be enough to busy my brain. All you have to do is pair up two people who don't hate or love each other with a fiery passion and assign them a time and location.

Forming the schedules didn't take long at all. By the time we had finished finalizing them and sipping our butterbeer, only an hour had passed.

"Well, it's a relief we got that over with. I'll just head back to the castle now. See you back in the dorm!" I bid farewell, ready to head back to the castle.

"No, you're not. Come on, it's our last year at Hogwarts. Do you really want to waste your Hogsmeade trips like this? We have lots of time left. You were probably too busy studying to explore properly. It's time for you to explore the _proper_ way" James objected. Before I could reply, he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to "finally live".


	2. James

Why was I always so impulsive? I had just planned to make the prefects' schedules, have a butterbeer, maybe chat a little, and then head back to Hogwarts. But nope, by hormones disagreed. They decided that I should take Lily around Hogsmeade and explore the shops. Instead of avoiding her as much as possible to get over her, I just had to decide to spend more time with her. And it didn't help that she looked absolutely stunning in her green dress robe. Well, I might as well make the most of this time. I've got nothing to lose.

We went around the village, going into the interesting shops, like Zonko's and Spitwitches Sporting Needs, and avoided the boring ones, like Madam Puddifoot's and The Magic Neep.

"Just one last stop, Lily" I begged her.

"James, it's almost curfew. I have a sweet tooth as much as the next person, but we don't have time for another stop" She argued.

"But you HAVE to try Honeydukes. They have the best sweets in all of England. Besides, I know a secret passage that can get us back in no time" I urged Lily.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's on you" she conceded.

She followed me in, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and headed straight for Treacle Fudge. She then went on to try Glacial Snow Flakes, Acid Pups, Pixie Puffs, and basically every single thing the store offered. I was just following her like a desperate puppy, which I basically am. In the end, she decided to buy a Sugar Quill, Liquorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and Chocolate Frogs. It's not a whole lot, but it's be enough to last until the next Hogsmeade trip.

"Now about the secret passage, Potter…" Lily reminded me.

"Oh, back to a last name basis now, are we?" I teased. "Just follow me. Don't you trust me?"

"Nope, not really" she muttered under her breath. That has to be a lie. The entire schools know that my friends and I are the best pranksters and know our way around the school and all the surrounding areas.

We got back to Hogwarts in no time and managed to avoid Filch when heading back to our shared dorm.

"Well, look who finally returned from their date!" The Marauders, and Lily's friends greeted us.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOT GET THE PASSWORD?!" we both yelled.

Instead of answering our question, they proceeded to be even more obnoxious by asking all sorts of annoying questions:

"So, how was your date?"

"Did you guys kiss?"

"For the last time, it wasn't a date" Lily corrected.

"And GET OUT. All of you" I added, shoving every single one of them out the door. Mental note to self: Change the password.

"Well, they're finally gone. Peace and quiet at last" I informed Lily.

"Thank goodness. They will be the death of me" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again. Well, uh, good night then" I stated. I started heading back to my room when, suddenly, Lily leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I probably turned as red as her hair.

"Thanks for everything today, James. I had a great time on our not-a-date" she sputtered and then immediately rushed into her room.

Left in a daze, I headed into my room as well. Even though it was just a peck on the cheek, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Great. Just what I needed. To keep thinking about the girl who's rejected me time and time again. Not exactly helping me get over her. Nevertheless, I drifted to sleep in high spirits, smiling ear to ear.


End file.
